


I See Fire

by the_purity_pen



Category: Billy Russo - Fandom, Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017), ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Kudos: 2





	I See Fire

The moment the door swung shut behind you, Billy was on you. His scruff tickling along your jaw and neck where his lips were leaving marks and kisses. A man starved as if he didn’t just have his hands all over at the gala downstairs. He was trying to assert dominance because of the stares and looks you were getting.

He couldn’t really blame them. Your dress was low cut on the back, just barely high enough to cover your ass. The way it hugged your curves so beautifully and dripped to the floor like a cascading waterfall. Any man’s eyes that were on you were warranted but Billy felt just a tad bit jealous. Okay, a lot jealous.

His hands were tugging at the soft material of your dress, trying to tug it off but you shoved his chest back, causing him to grunt. “Take off the tie,” you commanded as you sauntered closer but breezed right by him. He had a moment of stunned silence which was uncharacteristic for Billy but his eyes are glued to your form as you sashay away.

You walked slowly over towards the bedroom but just as you reached the doorway, you paused to look over your shoulder and giggled at the sight. Billy was looking quite dumbfounded, completely entranced by your movements, tugging at his tie.

By the time he caught up to you, you were already stripping down slowly, letting the dress drop to the floor, exposing that you were wearing nothing underneath it that whole time. Billy’s eyes narrowed, his shoulder ticking upward as his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek.

“What’s the matter Russo?” you teased as he stepped toward you and pulled the tie off. He held it out like he was going to wrap you in it but you evaded and snatched it from him. He growled quietly which only made you drop your head and shake it maliciously slow.

“Not this time.” Your naked form was distracting him from any of the words falling from your mouth. No matter how many times he saw you like this, Billy still found himself utterly speechless. Your hands wrapped around the ends of the ties and you lifted it over his head.

His hands came to your hips as you pulled him along to the bed where he practically fell on top of you. His head came down to your neck and kissed along your body until he found the swell of your chest. You let him suckle and flick at your nipples before you were tugging him upward with the tie around the back of his neck.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and bucked your hips up into him at the same moment that you pulled him in for a kiss. He grunted into your mouth at the action but he knew the move. He tucked his arms underneath you and used momentum to flip you both so you were on top straddling his hips.

“Much better view from here,” he quipped and you shook your head. He smirked because he knew what your response would be and you delivered. The loud sound of your hand making contact with his face echoed for a split second before his moan took over.

His hands grasped at your hips, long fingers digging into your exposed flesh. Your head snapped down to where he grabbed you and when you looked back to his face with a flash of warning in your eyes, you saw the way the black of his pupils overtook the dark brown irises.

You motioned with your head for him to scoot further up onto the bed. He propped up onto his elbows and did just that, your body moving with him. Your eyes stayed locked on his as you moved. Once he was far enough up, you licked your lips and flicked your gaze from his hands to above his head.

This wasn’t the first time for tying up Billy. Mr. “I’m in charge” seemed to love when you took charge but you had an extra step you were going to take today. Your hands worked to tie his own larger hands to the headboard and when you leaned over him, he tried his hardest to nip at your breast as it swung freely in front of him.

“Ah ah,” you reprimanded him quietly and sternly as you tied the last bit of the tie tighter, causing his body to arch and a groan to escape him involuntarily. You chuckled and moved down, your lips finding every spot of open skin you could. Your fingers worked the buttons on the collared shirt, exposing inch by inch of his skin.

He tasted deliciously warm as you ran your tongue over his pectorals and down his abdomen. His muscles contracted in each spot you touched and when you looked up, you saw the way his jaw was completely slack, his eyes heavy lidded.

Seeing Billy completely losing himself in your simple touches has you momentarily distracted by the thumping of your own heart. When he pulls his head up to look down at you, you tease a smirk and let your hands work deftly at the buttons and zippers that adorn his pants and slide them down in one movement, the boxers coming with them. Sliding them down just to his knees you see him watching you eagerly, his pupils blown completely wide.

Your mouth kisses at his thigh, up until you are just near his leaking cock before immediately restarting on the other thigh. Billy lets out a puff of air in frustration as his hips thrust slowly, trying to catch your mouth. You click your tongue as you narrowly evade the touch of his erection to your lips before you are slowly climbing over him.

Your hands run up the smooth expanse of his chest as your hips straddle him once more. Your slick heat teasing his twitching cock as you moved your hips, hovering just over him. “Baby, please,” his broken voice came to your ears and you leaned forward to press gentle kisses to his chest, taking his nipple between your teeth.

The sharp gasp he gave made you chuckle and pull up to meet his gaze. “Please what? You’re going to be a good boy right?” you coo, your hand coming up to run along his jaw. Billy turned his head, trying to capture your fingers into his mouth but without his hands as leverage, he misses.

You sit up and reach back to stroke him slowly, watching the way his face changes. No longer stoic by any means. Your hand runs along the velvet of his length, twisting your hand just ever so slightly with each stroke, feeling him twitch under your ministrations.

You lined yourself up and slowly slid yourself down, a moan escaping you at how well he filled you and you told him as such as he hissed from the sensation of sliding into you. The ridges of his shaft running so deliciously against your walls as you watched his face contorted in pleasure. The way his nose crinkled and his mouth dropped open and you took him to the hilt within you.

You stayed still for a moment, letting yourself adjust to him again. It hadn’t been that long since you last were together but this angle always went a bit deeper because you were the one in charge. You needed this though, to see him already licking his lips because of being dry from panting.

“Move, baby, please,” his broken pleas spilled from his mouth and you laughed. Shaking your head, you leaned forward to place your hands on his chest and ever so slowly moved up until just his tip was still within you. He sucked in a breath at the rush of cool air from the lack of you surrounding him.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything more, you dropped down hard and fast, your moans loud and mixing together in the air between you. Your hands slid over to his pectorals where you rolled both of his nipples at the same time. “Fuck!” he cried out and you smirked before raising your hands and smacking each of his hardened nipples with a satisfying thwack sound filling the room.

You started your ride of him, his head attempting to pull up to look at you but the moment you started moving your hips up and down, his head threw back into the soft plush of the pillows. “Such a pretty boy. Look at you filling me so well,” you coo, your hand running down the length of his chiseled body.

One hand reached down behind you to start gently massaging his balls, feeling them tense under your touch and the way he groaned told you he was enjoying it. “Oh. You like that don’t you? Such a good boy while I play with your balls Billy,” you praise him as you ride him a bit harder and faster, chasing your release.

You move your hand to your clit, the other hand holding yourself up on his hip. Rubbing furious circles in time with your bouncing, you find your heat curling into you more and more, burning a hole in your lower stomach. You start to clench around him and he bucks his hips into you to chase it.

“Fuck, Billy your big cock is going to make me cum, OH!” you cry out as you hit your blinding peak, your fingers working you as you coat his cock in your cum. He groans and grunts, trying to buck into you faster and harder, feeling your vice grip around him, bringing him closer and closer.

You see the way his hair is now damp with sweat as his eyes shut tight, his jaw slack as he bucks into you but within a moment after your high is over, you slide up off of him, just when he is so close. He groans in frustration and looks up at you. You simply smirk and cock an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Why’d you s-stop? S’ close,” he mumbles quietly, trying to catch his breathing that has gone rapid. His chest is heaving and his cock is dancing between your thighs, just barely grazing your entrance as you hovered over him. His darkened, nearly black eyes find you with concentrated effort, his nose flaring with huffed breaths.

You leaned forward, your hand cupping the underside of his chin, forcing his head back. “Baby boy, you don’t talk unless I tell you to, yeah?” He swallowed thickly and you could feel his Adam’s apple move against your palm. He attempted a weak nod before you sat back, releasing his chin and moving to guide him back to your cunt.

As you sank down on him again, slowly, you let out a hiss as you clenched around him. His face contorted again, his lips turning into an almost snarl as your hips rolled and he felt the stretch of you over him once more.

You rode him a bit harder and faster, chasing another release of your own but every time you saw his stomach clench, you pulled off and looked down to watch as his cock danced with aching. For more than twenty minutes you did this, watching him fall apart underneath you. You kept smirking but every time your eyes caught his obsidian ones, he growled a bit louder out of frustration.

“Oh Billy,” you said condescendingly. “Did you want something?” you asked as your hand reached down to stroke him, your own juices completely soaking into his velvet skin. He attempted to nod weakly but his lips were dried again. His tongue slipped out to lick at them but his eyes were screwed shut.

“I can’t hear you,” you teased him as your thumb swiped over the head of the weeping length beneath you. Billy cleared his throat and twitched under your touch, his hips bucking slightly. You watched as his eyes roamed down to try to find you down the length of his body.

“Need to cum.” His voice was cracked and desperate. A shocking difference to the man who schmoozed his way with clients and potential recruits. The man who flashed his toothy grin that could charm the panties off any woman. Now a complete panting mess beneath you, aching for you to let him cum inside of you.

Your hand squeezed his length, causing him to cry out. “Ask nicely,” you warned through gritted teeth before releasing him so he could focus his thoughts a bit more. His arms tugged on the restraint a little. He very well could have broken out of it, just ripping the tie in the process but he enjoyed this, as much as it pained him.

“P-please baby,” he whined, his hips trying to find somewhere to call home. “Please m-may I cum?” His question sounded like he was on the verge of tears but the last word was choked off as you took him in your hand to guide him inside of you again.

You rolled your hips so he was fully sheathed within you and as he hit your g-spot, you mewled quietly. You hummed contentedly as you leaned down to kiss his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch. You moaned as he bucked up into, pressing even further into you. You leaned up further and took your time unraveling the tie and Billy’s eyes looked like a kid about to open a Christmas present. Doe-eyed but still completely obsidian as his hands were freed. You took one and kissed his wrist before leaning over to kiss his lips softly.

“Fuck me,” you whispered against his lips and he grunted as both hands snapped to your hips, gripping so hard you were sure small marks would form. His hips jerked up in quick thrusts causing you to moan loudly but Billy moved faster and smashed his lips into yours in a bruising kiss to swallow the sounds.

His hot breath pressed into your mouth as he grunted and groaned from the high he was chasing. No words were exchanged but you could feel the change in him as he took over and pounded his hips up into yours. It took a handful of harsh thrusts before he was pressing up as far into you as he could and you felt him fill you. You moaned out as you sat up and continued to writhe on him, chasing another release.

“You got another one baby?” he murmured as his hand came to your clit, elated that you could touch you again. You could nod as you neared your peak and his hand on you was blinding. His cum started to spill out of you onto his thighs but he didn’t care one bit. He wanted you. He watched you as your face contorted and your thighs started to vibrate. The coil within you broke loose as the blinding bliss took over.

Billy sat up then, using your hips as leverage so he could pepper your skin with marks and kisses as you rode out your high on him. His breathing was heavy and matched your own. When you came back, he was holding you in his lap, his cock starting to soften within you.

You looked down and brushed some stray hairs that were stuck to his forehead. “Was I a good boy?” he asked, that charming devilish smirk appearing on his face. You grinned down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead then his nose then his lips while your hands held his head. 

“The best boy.”


End file.
